villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mystique
Mystique (real name: Raven Darkholme) is a major villainess from the X-Men comics and media. She is a somewhat treacherous ally of Magneto who has worked as part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants but has also taken over - being capable of even more radical thinking than Magneto at times. She is one of the X-Men's most deceptive and cunning opponents, happy to do what it takes to get the upper-hand and ensure mutant supremacy - this ruthlessness has been displayed when she attempted to kill her own adoptive daughter Rogue and son Nightcrawler on numerous occasions. Mystique is also quite happy to switch sides if it is in her interests and this combined with her formidable shapeshifting abilities serves to make her a very dangerous opponent. Origin In the movie X-Men, it was revealed that Mystique's own family tried to kill her for being a mutant. Later, she joined Magneto and became his trusted right-hand. In the comic books however Mystique's past is much more mysterious, her exact age is never revealed but some stories have her around in the late 20th century and during her travels would have a relationship with Sabretooth, ultimately producing Graydon Creed - oddly enough despite his origins Graydon would grow to be a human rather than a mutant and indeed would be one of the X-Men's greatest enemies as the leader of the anti-mutant organization Friends of Humanity - at any rate Mystique soon broke up with Sabertooth and would continue on her tour of the world, according to some stories she would mother Nightcrawler at some point during these travels to the demonic mutant known as Azazel but she would abandon this child as well. Ultimately Mystique would gain a final child via adopting Rogue and settle into a criminal career as part of the Brotherhood, where she would grow to be one of the X-Men's most hated and recurring foes. Powers and Abilities Mystique has the ability to shape-shift into anyone she chooses, even those of the opposite gender and is well versed in all manner of both armed and unarmed combat. These powers combined serve to make her a stealthy opponent capable of tricking many, however it is not as effective against Wolverine, as she can not disguise her scent without aid - she also suffers from the limit that she can not shapeshift into non-humanoid forms. In the comic book canon only she displays the additional powers of regeneration and immunity to age, said to be connected to her ability to shapeshift. Relatives Mystique has a strange family. She and Sabretooth had a relationship though she shapeshifted into someone else. She ends up having a son named Graydon Creed. She also had another son named Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, from a love affair with the extra-dimensional warlord, Azazel. Mystique also adopted Rogue when she was very young. Gallery Jennifer_lawrence_as_mystique.jpg Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villainesses Category:Marvel Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:X-Men Villains Category:Mutants Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:In love villains Category:Gunmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Assassin Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Imposters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trickster Category:Succubus Category:Mercenaries Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mother of hero Category:Living Villains Category:Old Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Avengers Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Charismatic villain Category:Revived Villains Category:MAD Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Important Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Big Bads